Galaxy Angel II Zettai Ryōiki no Tobira
is the first game of the Galaxy Angel II series and is set 4 years after the end of the previous game, ''Galaxy Angel Eternal Lovers. It features a brand new cast of Angels called the Rune Angel Troupe and takes place primarily in a parallel universe called NEUE. The new Rune Angel Troupe features Emblem Frames from NEUE and is the successor to the now disbanded Moon Angel Troupe. As for the parallel universe NEUE, it is linked to EDEN through a space called ABSOLUTE, which is a central hub to which all parallel universes are linked. This hub is referenced in the subtitle to this game, which can be translated as "Door to the Absolute Area". The sequel to this game is Galaxy Angel II Mugen Kairō no Kagi. Summary Prologue :Three years ago, like an old legend predicted, the Moon Angel Troupe opened the door from ABSOLUTE to NEUE. They brought advanced technology, and did not hesitate to share. As such, in the blink of an eye, they made the world flourish. Chapter 1 Enlistment, Rune Angels (入隊、ルーンエンジェル) :The newest member of the Rune Angel Troupe, Second Lieutenant Kazuya Shiranami is being shuttled to the Luxiole along with his instructor, Forte Stollen. They talk about various subjects, such as the now disbanded Moon Angel Troupe, and how he got selected for the Rune Angel Troupe. When they reach the Luxiole, Brigadier General Takuto Meyers and Rune Angel Troupe member Second Lieutenant Apricot Sakuraba (aka Rico) show up to greet them. Afterwards, Kazuya is given a tour of the ship and he meets Mimolette (aka Mimo), Second Lieutenant Nano-Nano Pudding, and Second Lieutenant Kahlua Marjoram, the latter two of which are Rune Angel Troupe Members as well. Eyecatch :Rico then teaches Kazuya how to use the ship map and continues the tour of the ship. He gets introduced to the major members of the Luxiole crew, as well as Kahlua's split personality, Tequila Marjoram. He learns that his ship is made to be an Emblem Frame booster, which increases the abilities of any NEUE Emblem Frame he has combined with. Upon visiting the bridge, they find Tact communicating with Colonel Rester Cooldaras on the Elle Ciel, with Almo at the helm. Captain Chitose Karasuma has just met up with them and her mission is the defense of the Elle Ciel and the rest of the EDEN Emblem Frames inside it on the way back for an overhaul in EDEN. Once the transmission is over, he asks Kazuya to come to his office later. When Kazuya finishes the tour of the ship, he heads to Takuto's office. Eyecatch :Tact asks Kazuya his opinion on a hanging scroll to hang in his office. Once Kazuya picks one, Coco contacts Tact warning of an unidentified ship closing in on the Luxiole. The unidentified ship contacts the Luxiole and Anise Azeat appears, identifying herself as a great treasure hunter. She demands that the Luxiole hand over all of it's treasure or else she'll blow them to bits. Since the scan data shows that the ship is not a threat to the Luxiole, Tact decides to use this opportunity to give Kazuya some combat experience. He tells the Rune Angel Troupe to gather in the briefing room; he will meet up with them shortly after gathering a bit more information. Eyecatch :In the briefing room, Kazuya explains the situation, and learns that the rest of the Rune Angels have had previous combat experience, with the last being an attack from people claiming that they were trespassing when they were in fact not. Tact comes in and reveals the plan of attack; it basically consists of inflicting enough damage on the enemy to get them to give up. The Rune Angels launch, and Kazuya combines with one of them. Almo teaches him the firing controls, and he easily inflicts the required amount of damage. When they get back, they begin preparations for a party celebrating his enlistment, his first victory in battle, as well as the end of the current survey mission. Chapter 2 The Omen (兆し) :After Rico finishes giving reporting to Takuto, Kazuya is surprised to find that they actually are having a party. The major crew members have been invited, and Lunti has been busy making preparations since the morning. As such, Kazuya decides to help out by making the desserts. He meets up with Lunti in the kitchen and begins making desserts. While they are at it, Lunti asks Kazuya about the relationship between EDEN and NEUE, and Kazuya explains what he knows about parallel universes, ABSOLUTE, and the Gates. They finish up, and the party begins. Everyone compliments Kazuya on his desserts, and through association with Milfie's skill at making desserts, Rico convinces herself that she's not as afraid of Kazuya he's just like her sister. Kazuya is happy that he's special to Rico, but somewhat sad that it's only as a replacement for her sister. Eyecatch :The next day, Kazuya decides to learn more about Milfie, and goes to ask Takuto about it. He explains to him about the Moon Angel Troupe, and about Milfie in particular. He tells him about Milfie's amazing luck, her skill at making desserts, and about her optimistic personality. Takuto and Coco then proceed to explain how she is the gatekeeper in ABSOLUTE, and how they need to quickly find more gatekeepers, since she is currently the only one. Kazuya comes to the conclusion that he's pretty different from Milfie, besides the fact that they're both good at making desserts. As Kazuya begins to leave the bridge, Takuto tells Coco to contact Seldor to tell them that they are returning. They find that their transmissions are being jammed, so Takuto calls Alert Condition 2. Scanners pick up several ships; they aren't broadcasting an identification signal, and are not responding to hails. Takuto calls for the Angel Troupe to gather. Suddenly, the unidentified ships speed up and approach the Luxiole; Takuto calls Alert Condition 1 (General Quarters). Takuto and Kazuya then head to the briefing room. Eyecatch :Takuto explains the situation to the Angel Troupe. They find that due to the jamming waves, the high-speed command link system cannot be used, and so Kazuya will take command from the front lines. Since it's his first time, he only needs to concentrate on commanding the ships, fire control will be handled by the Angel he's combined with. Takuto then explains the battle plan, and the Angel Troupe heads to the hangar. There, Rico begs Kazuya to combine with her since she's always wanted to fight in battle alongside her sister. The Angel Troupe launches and Coco explains the command system to Kazuya. One of the enemy ships fires a long-range shot at the Luxiole, establishing that they are indeed enemies. As the scan data shows that they are unmanned ships, there is no need to hold back, and the Angel Troupe quickly dispatches the enemies. :Upon returning to the Luxiole, they find they still cannot contact Seldor. Suddenly, there is an transmission on an emergency channel from ABSOLUTE. It is Milfie, and the Central Globe is being attacked. She has no idea who is attacking, the only thing she knows is that Forte...the transmission cuts off suddenly. They are unable to re-establish contact, and to investigate, they head to Seldor at top speed. Due to the possibility that something may have happened to her sister, Rico becomes extremely depressed. Takuto tells them to all rest, and dismisses all but Kazuya. He then takes Kazuya to his office, where he gives him a Telepath Fur, and entrusts the emotional care of the Angel Troupe to him. As such, his first job now is to take care of Rico. Eyecatch :Kazuya goes to Rico's room to try to cheer her up, but fails, so he decides that leaving her alone for a while might be best. In the mean time, he checks on the other Troupe members, as well visiting various places on the ship. After some time has passed, he checks the bridge to see if communications with Seldor or ABSOLUTE have been restored, but they have not. Kazuya then heads off to check on Rico again. He catches her as she's leaving her room, and they talk for a while. He's able to cheer her up somewhat, and she ends up falling asleep on his shoulder. She dreams of her sister and hugs him in her sleep soon after Nano-Nano and Kahlua show up. She wakes up from the commotion and throws Kazuya away from her. Everyone tells her that they support her and she cheers up. Kazuya suggests a picnic, and everyone happily agrees. Chapter 3 The Crimson Treasure Hunter(紅のトレジャーハンター) :Kazuya wakes up the next morning and runs into Kahlua and Nano-Nano in the Pirotis, where they suddenly hear a broadcast from what appears to be Forte Stollen. Forte says she brings a new order to the universe, and that the Seldor royalty is in their custody. She warns that resistance is futile, and the transmission ends. The Angel Troupe rushes to the bridge to see if Takuto has more information. Judging from events up to now, Takuto thinks this may indicate a coup d'état, so to confirm this, they will continue heading to Seldor. Unfortunately, the engines are in need of resupply and cannot produce more than half their output. As such Takuto calls upon the one retired Moon Angel Troupe member, Mint Blancmanche to get resupplied quickly. They set course to the rendezvous coordinates, and enter Chrono Drive. Upon reaching the rendezvous coordinates, they find the supply ship is already there, and they dock to begin resupply. Suddenly there is an intruder alert, and it turns out that the "supply ship" was a fake, and it was actually Anise, the "treasure hunter" from before. Takuto sends security after her, as well as sending Kazuya to lend a hand. Eyecatch :Kazuya runs all around the ship trying to find Anise; his closest encounter being at the Tea Lounge, where she escapes right as he comes in. Takuto contacts Kazuya and tells him to check out the mechanical room; they got a strange message from there. He meets up with the Angel Troupe there, where they find Steline tied up, and the engines disabled. It seems Anise left just before he came. Takuto discovers Anise is in the Hanger now from the ship-wide camera system, and tells Kazuya to head there. He gets there with Nano-Nano first and discover Anise trying to launch Brave Heart. Nano-Nano jumps onto Brave Heart and attempts to stop Anise, but slips and falls off of Brave Heart. Anise catches her, and moves the Brave Heart into a position where she can drop her down safely. Meanwhile Kazuya is using the console to try to stop the launch sequence and close the bay doors, but he is too late, and Anise releases the docking clamps, flies through the bay doors, and returns to her "supply ship", where she quickly enters Chrono Drive. Soon after, another ship emerges from Chrono Drive, this time, the real supply ship, with Mint onboard. Takuto invites her over for some tea so they can discuss their circumstances. Eyecatch :Takuto explains the situation to Mint, and she brings some good news: She knows Anise, as well as where her base of operations is. Also, she was the one who sold Anise that "supply ship", as she thought she was a legitimate treasure hunter, since she comes from a line of fairly well known treasure hunters. If she had known she would be doing pirating activities, she would not have sold it to her. As such, she feels somewhat responsible for the current state of the Luxiole, and so will make special exception and share Anise's information with them. Takuto gets a report that emergency repairs are complete, and orders that the Luxiole make preparations for entering Chrono Drive right after resupplying is complete. They finish the meeting, and Mint talks to Kazuya about the Telapath Fur, and tells him to cheer up. He decides to take a walk around the ship for a little change of pace. He makes a last stop at the bridge, where he finds there has been no new information, and with the coordinates received from Mint, they enter Chrono Drive. Eyecatch :Anise is talking with Dieta, who is the the one who hired Anise to steal Brave Heart. She says she'll pay her well for it, and asks she hand it over. Anise says she'll give it over in a sec, it's kind of "combined" at the moment, a bit of curiosity she says. The Luxiole exits Chrono Drive and Dieta picks them up on scanners and prepares to attack them. Takuto also picks up the enemy ships on scanners and goes to Alert Condition 2. They detect that Anise is communicating with Dieta, and when they attempt to intercept it, Dieta suddenly fires on Anise's "supply ship" and destroys it. From the explosion escapes an Emblem Frame, Relic Raider, with Brave Heart attached. Takuto institutes Alert Condition 1, and rushes the Luxiole in to protect the minimally operative Relic Raider and Brave Heart. They take a hit, and Takuto is seriously injured. He manages to order Kazuya to meet up with the Relic Raider in a shuttle before collapsing. The Angel Troupe escort him to the Relic Raider, and he reactivates Brave Heart. When power returns to the Relic Raider, she speeds up, not allowing Kazuya to separate, so she can beat up on Dieta for destroying her newly bought ship. Due to the collapse of Takuto, Kazuya once again gets command, and this time he can command as well as take over fire control if he should so desire. They hurry and finish the battle so Nano-Nano can treat Takuto. After a good beating, Dieta retreats, and the battle is over. :After the battle, they take Anise into custody, and interrogate her about Dieta. She knows very little, though it seems that Kahlua was a classmate of Dieta's way back. Mint then arrives, and Anise asks if she can borrow another ship, since without one she can't earn the money to pay her back. Mint says that would be difficult, and Takuto suggests that she become a member of the Angel Troupe to pay back her debts, seeing as how she has an Emblem Frame, and can pilot it quite well at that. Mint and Takuto head off to his office to draw up a contract for Anise, leaving Anise bewildered. :Kazuya helps out with what he can with the maintenance of Brave Heart, and catches Takuto and Mint as Mint is about to head back to her ship. Takuto would very much like it if Mint would tag along, but she has her responsibilities as the manager of the NEUE branch of the Blancmanche Conglomerate. She wishes Takuto and Kazuya well, and entrusts Forte to Takuto. Once she leaves, Coco reports that Anise is going berserk with a fire extinguisher in the Recreation Room; Takuto sends Kazuya to take care of it. They then prepare to enter Chrono Drive, headed for Seldor. Chapter 4 The Cost of Treatment (治療の代償) :Upon exiting Chrono Drive, they find an ambush of over 200 ships waiting for them. Takuto institutes Alert Condition 1, and they receive a transmission from the enemy flagship. It is Forte, and she asks if Takuto is willing to join them. Takuto asks her reason for instigating this coup d'état. She explains it to him, then begins to attack. Takuto takes evasive maneuvers and begins preparations for entering Chrono Drive. They take a hit, and the main thrusters are damaged. There are injuries reported throughout the ship. They enter Chrono Drive just as a second attack is launched at them and are able to escape before being hit. Nano-Nano is called to the Infirmary to treat the wounded. The extreme stress on the engines is too much for them and a forced exiting of Chrono Drive is done to prevent the engines from destroying the ship. They have gotten a far enough distance from Seldor, but the damage to the engines makes is so they won't be able to enter Chrono Drive for some time. :Takuto calls a meeting of the Angel Troupe, and takes suggestions for a course of action now that they know the information in the broadcast was true. Anise suggests getting allies from planet Magiic, Takuto and the rest agree, and they set course to Magiic. Just as they finish their meeting, they get a report from the Infirmary, that Nano-Nano has collapsed, and everyone rushes to the scene. It seems Nano-Nano suddenly lost consciousness, while treating Croix. Dr. Mordent is unclear as to why, but theorizes it could be due to overuse of Nano-Nano using too many nano-machines. There are no more nano-machines in stock to resupply her with, and Nano-Nano is slowly dying. Their only hope is to visit Vanilla, who is currently researching nanotechnology on planet Pico. Unfortunately, Takuto says they cannot afford to go there, especially with the state the engines are in, or they might lose Magiic to the coup d'état forces. Everyone begs Takuto to reconsider, and that they'll get everyone they can to work non-stop on the engines until they are fixed. He relents, and sets course for Pico. Everyone then heads out to do what they can to get the engines working. Eyecatch :Kazuya attempts to help in the engine room, but since he's not trained, he gets kicked out. As such he decides to walk around the ship, looking for other places he can be helpful. He helps out in various places, and then goes to sleep in his room. He wakes up to an announcement that they will enter Chrono Drive in 10 minutes. He goes to check on the maintenance staff, and they are totally worn out. They then enter Chrono Drive, and reach Pico. Vanilla contacts them, and she's already on her way to see them. Takuto and Kazuya meet her in the Hangar and the head to the Infirmary. Vanilla takes a look at Nano-Nano, and explains that she believes there are two kinds of nanomachines that Nano-Nano is composed of, ones she can use externally (her tail), and ones that compose her body. She believes that this condition was brought on by Nano-Nano using the nanomachines that compose her body to do work. She believes she can heal Nano-Nano if they take her to the lab where Nano-Nano was discovered, on Femto, a moon of Pico. Unfortunately, there is an auto-regenerating defense system protecting that lab, so the Angel Troupe will have to destroy the defenses to get in. Eyecatch :Tact outlines the attack planin the briefing room, and due to Kazuya's performance in previous battles, entrusts Kazuya with command of the Angel Troupe during battles from now on. They clear out the defense platforms and make a path for Vanilla's shuttle with Nano-Nano on it. They descend to Femto, and Vanilla warns them not to wander off. They enter the lab, and place her into her maintenance chamber. Vanilla talks a bit about when she found Nano-Nano, and soon Nano-Nano's maintenance is finished. She regains consciousness, and everyone is ecstatic. Vanilla performs some final checks on Nano-Nano, one of which is a test to see if she can transform into another person. Nano-Nano is reluctant, but complies. Anise thinks it's the coolest thing ever, and pressures Nano-Nano to do it again, after which point she runs away, with Anise chasing after her. The Angel Troupe chases after them, to try to find Anise before the defense system notices her and takes action. Kazuya finds Nano-Nano, then they hear the defense system attacking Anise. Defense robots have been dispatched to terminate Anise. Mimolette and Nano-Nano transform into Anise, and confuse the defense robots, allowing them to defeat them and giving them time to escape. On the shuttle back, Takuto contacts them telling them to hurry; a fleet of enemy ships has appeared. Eyecatch :There is a transmission from the enemy fleet; it's Dieta. She tells them to disarm their weapons and surrender, or else. Tequila talks with her a bit, and provokes her tremendously. The Angel Troupe all gather in the briefing room, and Takuto tells them the plan. Nano-Nano asks Kazuya to combine with her for this battle, so she can repay everyone for helping save her. The Angel Troupe launches, and make quick work of Dieta and her flagship. Once again Dieta retreats, and the battle is won. After the battle, Nano-Nano wants to hang out with her mommy (Vanilla), but she has to return to her work on Pico. Everyone goes the the Hanger and sees Vanilla off, and they once again set course for Magiic. Chapter 5 The Witch's Tears (魔女の涙) :The Luxiole exits Chrono Drive, and begins approach to Magiic. Kazuya is on the bridge, and talks to Takuto a little bit about Magiic. Kazuya then leaves the bridge and finds the Angel Troupe in the Pirotis, where Kahlua was doing a little fortune telling. After her "attempt" at telling Kazuya's fortune, they all see the spaceport out the window and head up to the bridge for an update from Takuto. He has made a deal with the higher-ups of Magiic to provide them more information about what's going on with the coup d'état, in exchange for the full repair of the Luxiole. As such, they will be in port for a while, so the Angel Troupe gets a break and permission to go down to Magiic. :When they descend to Magiic, Nano-Nano and Anise are hungry, so they head to a nearby curry shop. Upon entering, they find a man trying to trick his way out of paying for his food. Anise confronts him, when suddenly someone takes him out with a swift kick. It turns out to be Ranpha Franboise, currently serving as Ambassador to Magiic. Mimolette expresses a marked interest in Ranpha's 1000x Curry, and decides to have a bit. The extreme spiciness ends up sending Mimo running to the kitchen for water. Ranpha talks to the Angel Troupe for a while, asking why they're there, and explaining to them the significance of Kahlua's A-class Witch Certification. Suddenly, they hear Mimolette cry out from the kitchen, and when they go to investigate, the man they met when they entered the store is there, and he starts a fire using magic stones. Ranpha and Anise chase after him, while Nano-Nano and Rico evacuate the store. Kazuya and Kahlua search for Mimolette and find Mimo in the inner part of the kitchen, knocked out by a falling pot. The flames intensify, and their escape route is cut off. Kahlua is extremely shaken, and very worried about Mimolette. Kazuya suggests Kahlua use magic to get them out of this mess, but she's too shaken to do it; she can't even call out Tequila since there isn't any alcohol around. Kazuya spots a refrigeration room, and they're able to hide in there until the fire dies down. An ambulance arrives; they give Kahlua sleeping pills to calm her down and then they carry her off. However, there is a cloaked figure is in the ambulance, and it turns out to be Dieta. :Upon returning to the Luxiole, the Angel Troupe reports to Takuto, while Kahlua is examined by Mordent. Ranpha arrives and they meet up with her on the Bridge. She compliments the new Angel Troupe, after which Tequila comes to the Bridge. She asks to speak with Takuto and Kazuya in private, during which point she reveals that she's been cursed, and that Dieta is on Magiic and is responsible for providing the magic stones for the fire. Afterwards, she brings Kazuya to her room, and decides to explain the reason why Kahlua was so afraid during the fire, and why she won't use magic. When she finishes, she's extremely tired, so she goes to sleep, and Kazuya leaves her room. Eyecatch :Kazuya decides to walk around the ship and check on everyone. After walking around for a while, he gets tired and takes a nap. Upon awakening, he finds Ranpha and the rest of the Angel Troupe in the Pirotis discussing what to do to cheer up Kahlua. Suddenly, there is an explosion, and the Pirotis begins to lose air. All the bulkheads are sealed, and the comm lines are down. They head to Kahlua's room to see if she can unseal the door from the inside to let them in, but to no avail. Everyone then collapses from lack of air. Due to desperately wanting to save them, Kahlua unleashes her magic powers and creates an air filled protective field around everyone. She's also very depressed, as she's afraid that her display of magic will alienate everyone. Fortunately, everyone is simply in awe, and extremely thankful that she saved them. She's so happy that everyone is still her friend, and begins to cry tears of joy. Eyecatch :Takuto comes down to see if everyone's is all right, and explains that some of the spaceport staff were manipulated into blowing off a wall of this floor as well as disabling communications and the emergency force fields. Kahlua says it was probably Dieta's work, since she's always been good at curses and hypnotic suggestions. Also, enemy ships in a strange formation have appeared, and suddenly the Luxiole cannot contact anyone or use the orbital teleporter. According to Kahlua, the enemy ships formed a magic circle that has sealed the magic on Magiic. And since magic is the source of power for everything on Magiic, they are the currently the only people that can do anything. They all head to the briefing room, where Takuto, along with help from Kahlua, come up with a battle plan to destroy the magic circle and defeat Dieta. Dieta contacts the Luxiole, and everyone heads to the bridge. Dieta has no interest in taking over Magiic, she just wants to destroy it. She also takes great surprise at the fact that everyone is still alive after her attempt to suffocate them. The Angel Troupe heads to the hangar, and Kahlua begs you to combine with her because she can't forgive Dieta for doing all this. They head out, and they inflict severe damage to Dieta's ship. Upon return to the Luxiole, they contact Dieta, and she refuses to escape. The ship explodes, and Dieta is killed. The destruction of the magic circle means that power returns to the Magiic fleet; they then take care of the remaining unmanned ships. Eyecatch :Everyone is gathered to send off Ranpha; she has her duties as Ambassador to help persuade the Magiic government to help Takuto. She says farewell to everyone, and also entrusts Takuto to take care of Forte. As their next stop is the Blancmanche Department Store Ship, Anise wants to renegotiate her contract, and Nano-Nano is saddened that Anise is going to leave. Kazuya cheers her up by pointing out that there's no way Anise could win in negotiations with Mint, and then he runs off with Anise chasing after him. Chapter 6 The Knight's Return (騎士の帰還) : Chapter 7 The Plan to Take Back the Homeworld (本星奪還作戦) : Chapter 8 The Angel's Repose (天使の休息) : Chapter 9 *'Kazuya: The Lovely Catherine (麗しのカトリーヌ)' *'Apricot: The Distance Between the Two (２人のディスタンス)' *'Lily: Memories that Disappeared into the Darkness (暗闇に消えた想い出)' *'Nano-Nano: The Voice (声)' *'Kahlua/Tequila: The Insanity Curse Activates (狂呪発動)' *'Anise: The Stolen Heart (奪われた心)' : Chapter 10 ABSOLUTE (絶対領域) : Epilogue : Theme Songs *Opening Theme side M: Wing of Destiny ::Artist: Maho Tomita ::Lyrics/Composition/Arrangement: Noriyasu Agematsu *Opening Theme side H: Eternal Love 2006 ::Artist: Hironobu Kageyama ::Lyrics: Yuki Mori ::Composition/Arrangement： Yuusuke Sakamoto *Ending Theme: Cause your love ～Shiroi melody～ ::Artist: Hiromi Satō ::Lyrics: Bee' ::Composition/Arrangement: Tatsuya Nishiwaki Editions Standard Edition Deluxe Edition Galaxy Angel Anime Commemoration Rune BOX ギャラクシーエンジェル アニメ化記念る～んBOX Packages which include a copy of Zettai Ryōiki no Tobira Galaxy Angel Zettai Mugen no Ishizue Set Promos and Goodies Set of Emblem Flags Image: Flag 01.jpg|Moon Angel Troupe Emblem Flag Image: Flag 02.jpg|Rune Angel Troupe Emblem Flag Extras if Reserved at Certain Stores Image: Tokuten gamers.jpg|Reserved at GAMERS Premium Point Card and Pins Image: Tokuten goo.jpg|Reserved at WonderGOO Telephone Card Image: Tokuten konami.jpg|Reserved at Konami Style Telephone Card Image: Tokuten media.jpg|Reserved at MediaLand Telephone Card Image: Tokuten messe.jpg|Reserved at MESSE SANOH Telephone Card Image: Tokuten sofmap.jpg|Reserved at Sofmap Telephone Card Trivia *If you have a save data file from PS2 Galaxy Angel, Galaxy Angel Moonlit Lovers, Galaxy Angel Eternal Lovers or B.B.Q. Galaxy Angel, you gain the ability to fight against the Moon Angel Troupe in the Score Attack part of the Omake. It shows up as an EXTRA stage at the bottom of the list. A clear save data file is not necessary, it only needs to be on the same memory card. The Luxiole and Elle Ciel will also participate in the fight. The Moon Angel Troupe has an advantage in numbers, and will also use their special attacks. *In contrast to the previous games, every opportunity you have to walk around the ship is NOT during Chrono Drive, which is the opposite of the previous games, where opportunities to walk around the ship were almost exclusively during Chrono Drive. External links *Official site for Zettai Ryōiki no Tobira Category:Video Games